


Control

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus allows Ratchet to dominate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fangirlsrock on tumblr

The lights were dim in the berthroom as Ratchet entered. Optimus sat on the berth in front of him, his head bowed, and his digits laced together, resting on his lap. The door clicked shut behind Ratchet, and he stood in front of Optimus, his hips cocked and a self-satisfied smirk on his lipplates.

"Have you touched yourself?" he demanded, his servos held on his hips like he was scolding a small sparkling. He waited for a reply impatient, tapping his pede against the floor.

Slowly, Optimus’ helm nodded in the affirmative, his knees clasped tightly. A noticeable pool of fluids was beginning to form under his aft, and Ratchet looked on in interest as it continued to grow as he stood there.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that," said Ratchet, a barely restrained threat masking under his words. He tapped his foot more insistently and he leaned in closer.

Optimus cleared his vocalizer, his voice shaky as he uttered, “No, sir."

Ratchet patted Optimus’ helm affectionately, and the Prime couldn’t help but lean into the gesture. The medic tweaked a finial in response, and the pain-pleasure response that resulted, causing the Prime to yelp. Ratchet’s smirk widened, patting Optimus’ cheek in sympathy.

"Now lay on the berth, spread your legs, and don’t move a servo." Nodding once again, Optimus scrambled to do what he was told, a trail of lubricant left in his wake. His panel was barely staying on, and he took shaky vents in order to steady himself. Keeping his optic on the ceiling, he focused on staying still.

Walking over to the pile of lubricants left from where Optimus was sitting, Ratchet sniffed at it disdainfully. “You’ve left a mess. Can’t take you anywhere."

Shivering minutely, Optimus struggled to remain still as he felt Ratchet kneel onto the berth, his plating warming even further as the smaller bot loomed above him. Optimus reset his optics a few times to calm himself, his plating rattling slightly.

Glancing over Optimus’ frame, Ratchet paused at his interface panel, fluid leaking from the sides in copious amounts. The medic smirked, his digits petting the panel lightly. “So wet already, hmm? What have you got to say for yourself?"

 "I-I’m sorry," panted Optimus. “Sir."

Ratchet patted the panel, rubbing against the fluids on the sides. “It’s alright, it can’t be helped. Though I suppose you want some relief no, hmm?" His drummed his digits against the plating for emphasis.

Optimus vented harshly. “If you wish to, sir."

Ratchet’s smirk widened further, but he didn’t say anything more, simply tapping on the panel to demand entrance. It sprung open instantaneously, fluids gushing out as it did so. His own panel sprung open as well, and he gripped his spike firmly as he dipped his digits into Optimus’ valve.

The Prime whimpered at the intrusion, arching up against the digits. Ratchet let him, a reward for being so good so far. Ratchet stroked his spike a few times, watching the Prime’s face melt into pleasure as he scissored his valve.  

All too soon, Ratchet stopped, prompting a whine from the prone mech. He slide between Optimus’ legs, the tip of his spike prodding at Optimus’ entrance.

"Keep your wrists to the berth," he demanded as he entered Optimus, the other moaning as he was penetrated. Ratchet slid in slowly, the calipers in the valve clenching against his spike. He groaned at the feeling.

Eventually, the tip nosed against Optimus’ ceiling node and the Prime arched against the orange mech in pleasure, silently begging for me. Ratchet leaned down, capturing Optimus’ lips in a hungry, demanding kiss. He pulled back bit, slamming back into the awaiting valve, setting a harsh pace.

Optimus whimpered, the nodes in his valve lighting up under the punishment. His wrist stayed obediently at his side, his legs curling around Ratchet’s waist. Ratchet nipped at his chest plating, pounding into Optimus.

Neither were going to last long at this rate, the pleasure mounting between them. Ratchet’s spike slid across Optimus’ nodes with delicious friction, while he nailed his ceiling node with every other thrust. The pool of fluids was steadily increasing as they reached overload, both moaning and panting as they went.

Ratchet thrusted into Optimus a few more times before overloading, transfluid rushing from his spike. Not soon after, Optimus followed suit, moaning through his own overload. More fluid gushed around Ratchet’s spike as the valve was filled, dribbling out onto the berth.

He pull out slowly, the rest of the fluids gushing out in his wake. Optimus groaned at the feeling, his optics tired. Ratchet gently cleaned around the valve and the berth, keeping an optic on Optimus as he calmed his systems.

Optimus rubbed his face, looking down at Ratchet. “Thank you."


End file.
